


Dark! AU Noblesse

by steinvor



Series: Dark! AU Noblesse [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Graphic Description, Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: цикл Дарк! АУ Ноблесс, где персонажи обнаруживают в себе "темную сторону", "волчью натуру", действие Темного копья и проч.СердцеПятничное безумие. Дарк!ФранкенштейнМодифицированные проиграли 1Преступление. Убийство .Рассказ Тао.Метаморфоза. Дарк! ФранкенштейнДарк! Раджак. Ноблесс все-таки пьют кровьДарк!Такео. колечко





	1. Сердце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Город полнится слухами, что кто-то убивает людей, вырывая у них внутренние органы. Кто-то вспоминает "Токийского гуля", кто-то рассказывает "городскую легенду" о человеке, ищущем свое сердце. Кто это? Маньяк? Монстр из "Сверхъестественного" или жертва экспериментов Союза?Франкенштейн поручает Тао и Такео расследовать это дело.  
> Мой любимый старый ужастик

В последнее время город полон слухами.  
Хозяин говорит, что вымысел на пустом месте, человечество всегда было подвержено разным массовым истериям и фобиям, при этом его голубые глаза странно затуманиваются, не то от чрезвычайно неприятных воспоминаний, вспомнить хотя бы охоту на салемских ведьм, то ли от сентиментальной ностальгии по бывшим его подружкам. В последнем пункте, я не совсем уверен, складывается такое впечатление, что у этого гениального ученого вместо подружек какие-нибудь пузатые средневековые колбы и пробирки с какой-нибудь заразой массового уничтожения.  
Сегодня об этих слухах упоминали и дети. Кто-то вспомнил «Токийского гуля», кто-то еще какую-то гадость, Франкенштейн саркастично заметил, что идея взята у русского классика, называется «Шинель», только здесь воруют не зимнюю верхнюю одежду, а кое-что более ценное, человеческие органы.  
\- Конечно же, все это городские сплетни, - чересчур бодрым тоном заявляет наш компьютерный гений.  
Он ссылается на нашумевший недавно голливудский ужастик про оживающих под влиянием нежных чувств, зомби. – Может чересчур впечатлительные детишки развлекаются подобным не самым приятным способом. Инсценируют кровавые нападения с костюмами для Хэллоуина и кетчупом. Пока что ни одного случая обнаружения распотрошенного тела не было подтверждено официально.  
Хотя, по его словам, в системе слежения кто-то явно удалял самую важную часть информации.  
Вряд ли маньяк-одиночка, сразу же после нападения ринется в сеть, удалять записи нападения с камер полицейского наблюдения. По этому пункту я согласен с хакером, скорее всего, здесь действует хорошо организованная группа торговцев незаконными донорскими органами.  
Остается только осторожно собрать информацию, кто же так осмелел, что смеет убивать мирных граждан прямо перед носом представителей ноблесс, Франкенштейна и нашей доблестной команды «Рыцари Рэйзела».  
Зарвавшиеся криминальные авторитеты? Коррумпированные чиновники министерства здравоохранения? Или члены Союза, чьи многочисленные ряды мы в последнее время изрядно проредили так, что те решили забить на конспирацию и проворачивают свои грязные эксперименты прямо у нас перед носом?  
Когда дети уходят, на этот раз их вызвался сопровождать лично наш самый демократичный - ни в одной южнокорейской школе такого заботливого директора нет! - Босс, собственной персоной.  
\- Ты и вправду веришь, что это ученые из Союза нападают на мирных жителей? – как бы сам не веря в подобную чепуху, спрашиваю у Такео, когда мы остаемся вдвоем за ежевечерним мытьем целого эвереста грязной посуды.  
\- Нет, не верю, - мой напарник по своему обыкновению молчалив и сосредоточен на какой-то своей не озвученной пока что вслух, сложной задаче.  
\- Правда похоже на какие-то японские ужастики типа «Звонок» или детективные голливудские фильмы? – немного погодя снова пытаюсь разговорить нашего необщительного снайпера.  
Что-то в последнее время он еще более хмуро выглядит, а так хочется иногда увидеть его улыбку!  
\- Слышал легенду о человеке, потерявшем свое сердце и вырывающем его у других людей? – вспоминаю какой-то подслушанный у старшеклассниц школы Е Ран, ужастик. – По-моему это что-то из области киношного «Сверхъестественного».  
Наконец-то наш «номер второй», чересчур близко воспринимающий все подобные происшествия, позволяет себе снисходительную, мягкую, хотелось бы даже произнести это слово «ласковую» улыбку, но нет опять не то.  
Снайпер просто легко и понимающе улыбается, вспоминая, как мы вместе с компьютерным Паганини несколько месяцев подряд засыпали возле включенного ноутбука, демонстрирующего очередную серию невероятных похождений братьев Винчестеров. Такео наша сериаломания обошла стороной, так что стрелок единственный из нашего трио, все это время, когда мы засыпали под звуки раздираемых на части тел и нечеловеских воплей уничтожаемых братьями вампиров, поддерживал имидж крутого, подтянутого, свежевыбритого образцового охранника, тогда как мы на его фоне смотрелись хронически не высыпающимися вялыми огородными пугалами. Только детей в подворотнях пугать с таким лицом, а не заставлять восхищенно биться сердца влюбленных старшеклассниц.  
Нашу идиллическую беседу прерывает ворвавшийся, словно за ним гонится стая прошедших через «аномалию» звероящеров, Тао.  
\- Слышали? Это только что прошло по всем засекреченным полицейским каналам! Полиция отыскала еще одну выпотрошенную жертву с изъятыми и частично съеденными внутренними органами! Если к этому как-то причастен Союз, то скорее тем, что создал и выпустил на свободу в много миллионном городе очередного ужасного монстра, созданного в лабораториях Кромбелла или еще какого-нибудь безумного ученого!  
\- А наш директор, - иронически усмехаюсь я, слегка недовольный его вторжением в наш традиционный со снайпером «междусобойчик» посудомоек, - разве он недостаточно безумен, чтобы тоже создать нечто подобное?  
Тао пытается что-то возразить, но я уже не слушаю его болтовни и возвращаюсь к медитативному процессу намыливания тарелок.  
Тао с Такео о чем-то тихо договариваются, делаю вид, что не замечаю их встревоженных, многозначительных, что бы под этим словом не значилось, особых, интимных, взглядов.  
Завтра они опять будут шариться вдвоем по самым малолюдным закоулкам нашей образцово-показательной школы.  
Честное слово, словно две стыдливые малолетки, не решающиеся расстаться с драгоценной девственностью.  
Сегодня вечером я рассчитываю, что Такео будет обучать меня игре в го и нарды.  
Впрочем, оба исчезают из особняка Франкенштейна уже этой ночью. Как всегда вдвоем. Сказали, что Франкенштейн поручил им лично собрать информацию прямо с места обнаружения тела.  
Снайпер извиняется одними глазами и мне остается только согласно кивнуть головой. Ничего, в следующий раз нам уж точно никто не помешает, никакой новоявленный «сеульский ганнибал лектор». Тао машет кому-то рукой, неужели кто-то помимо меня еще остается в этом доме? Ах, есть же братья Кертье, и еще Кэриас, впрочем, наверное им тоже раздали какие-нибудь задания.  
Заканчиваю с уборкой и прохожу в нашу общую комнату.  
По привычке щелкаю пультом, включая телевизор на англоязычном канале. Повсюду в новостях мельтешат многочисленные полицейские, откуда их столько взялось в одночасье? Переключаю на МТВ и пытаюсь расслабиться под бодрый афро-американский рэп с социальной и анти-расистской тематикой.  
Когда открываю глаза, передо мною картинка как из очередного ужастика.  
Какой-то склад, или глухой тупик между заводскими цехами.  
Какая-то свалка неподалеку издает отвратительный смердящий запах.  
Мои руки и лицо в чьей-то, еще теплой, дымящейся от живого сердцебиения, крови.  
Моя вывихнутая нижняя челюсть саднит, будто я пытался жевать резину, с подбородка течет и каплет мне на руки что-то яркое, красное.  
Перед моими глазами - медленно остывающее тело Тао. Его бледное, обескровленное лицо, сбитая набок челка, открывающая левый глаз. Неподвижный, застывший и мертвый.  
Мое лицо только что было погружено в ужасную рану на его груди.  
Такое впечатление, что кто-то пытался зубами выгрызть у него сердце.  
Оно еще теплое и живое, билось в моих руках, когда я поглощал его плоть, его кровь. Его жизненную силу, его воспоминания.  
Полинезийцы верят, что сила и умения съеденного врага становятся частью силы пожравшего его человека.  
Выходит, теперь я могу взламывать секретные пароли и коды и с легкостью шутить обо всем, даже о том, что случилось?  
Может теперь-то мой шрам исчезнет, мои волосы обретут свой естественный темный цвет, а ты будешь по-прежнему видеть во мне своего лучшего друга?  
Медленно поворачиваю свое жуткое окровавленное лицо в сторону застывшего неподалеку Такео.  
\- Это не мое сердце. Я хочу, чтобы мне вернули мое настоящее сердце. Сердце человека, а не животного! Оно где-то живет, страдает, болит. Почему оно до сих пор причиняет мне столько боли?  
Такео долго смотрит сначала на меня, а затем переводит печальный взгляд на Тао.  
Мертвому, мертвее не бывает, уж можете мне поверить, хакеру и сейчас достается нечто большее, чем просто дружеское участие, забота или сочувственное внимание.  
Похожий на белокурую арийскую бестию Франкенштейн пригвождает мое тело несколькими осколками Темного Копья к полу, и я опять погружаюсь в сон.  
Или тягостное забытье.  
Очнувшись, я замечаю, что нахожусь в привычной уже палате, в подземной лаборатории нашего домовладельца.  
Все тело покрыто бинтами, даже на глазах какая-то специальная повязка.  
Над моею кроватью возвышается скорбной надгробной скульптурой наш безумный ученый, Франкенштейн.  
Чувствую, как при одном только беглом взгляде на это красивое, ухоженное и усталое лицо, мое сердце сбивается с ритма, и я начинаю непроизвольно задыхаться и хватаюсь рукой за грудную клетку.  
Постепенно оно успокаивается, начинает стучать равномерно, спокойно, привычно.  
Наконец это сердце мое, человеческое, живое, любящее…  
Теперь навсегда со мной.  
Наше общее сердце, мое и Такео.

2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 1\. фильм Тепло наших тел  
> 2.несколько эпизодов Сверхъестественного  
> 3.В.Гауф "Холодное сердце".  
> Токийский гуль не читала
> 
> ПС. Как я уже отмечала в работе "Способности", у моего Такео предположительно другое (замедленное) восприятие времени, которое позволяет ему "видеть" чужие действия и опережать их. Время для него течет медленнее, а движется он быстрее, на этом основана его "сверхспособность". У собак частота слияния мерцаний вдвое выше, чем у людей, поэтому смотреть кино им неинтересно. Для них это последовательный показ картинок, точно также и для Такео


	2. Пятничное безумие, дарк!Франкенштейн

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пятница, ГМО ждут ее наступления обреченно.

\- Сегодня ведь пятница?  
Трое модифицированных тревожно обмениваются понимающими взглядами.   
Тао напоследок решает снова проверить систему срочного оповещения чрезвычайных ситуаций в школе.  
Такео с М-21 вздыхают и позволяют хакеру задержаться.  
Все равно кроме их общего особняка идти тому совершенно некуда.  
Ни в какую комиссию по правам человека или в ООН, хакер не обратится.  
С такими жалобами – разве что в психиатрическую лечебницу. Лишь бы туда запрятали далеко от их нынешнего хозяина, и надолго.  
Подольше и подальше от еженедельного медицинского осмотра у Франкенштейна.  
Модифицированные тоже все-таки люди –понимают.  
И то, что физическое и моральное состояния главного обитателя особняка – главный источник вечного беспокойства их шефа, всегда под неустойчивым знаком вопроса.  
И что внеплановые проверки пожарной или налоговой инспекции не добавляют душевного равновесия и вызывают у домовладельца приступы мигрени.   
А еще официальные визиты санитарных служб и аудиты финансовой отчетности, родительские собрания, назначение административной ответственности и наложение дисциплинарных взысканий – со всеми делами приходится разбираться лично директору.  
Времени на все и всех категорически не хватает, да и в плане эмоций удерживать все в себе просто невыносимо.  
Оттого и медицинские осмотры подчас превращаются в почти унизительные досмотры, а границы дозволенных экспериментов разрастаются до пределов добровольного мученичества и христианского всетерпения, с яркими вспышками спорадического насилия и откровенного цинизма.  
Ведь если бы всех не удовлетворяло текущее положение дел, то кто бы и что удерживало этих парней в этом доме?  
И Тао в очередной раз с трудом откачивают от отравления высокотоксичными веществами, которыми ученый решает спровоцировать усиление мозговой активности.  
Такео после слишком детального изучения его регенерирующей способности приходится заново учиться ходить и действовать левой рукой, это с почти удаленными некоторыми органами и расчлененными до состояния анатомического пособия конечностями.  
Оборотня по большей части приходится привязывать к операционному столу, М-21 отказывается воспринимать издевательства над его друзьями как немного негуманное продолжение исследовательского процесса. Поэтому постоянно приходится прибегать к мышечным релаксантам и сильнодействующим снотворным, так что ученый все чаще задумывается о проведении оборотню лоботомии.  
Планирование операций, отбор биологических образцов и изучение физиологических реакций подчиненных приносит Франкенштейну истинное интеллектуальное наслаждение, дарит эмоциональное высвобождение тщательно подавляемых на уровне подсознания невротических реакций по поводу ухудшения здоровья Мастера.   
После многочасовых пятничных экспериментов Франкенштейн выныривает из подземной лаборатории, словно из глубин кибернетического футуристического ада отдохнувшим и посвежевшим, чего не скажешь о его подопытных пациентах.  
Маленькая глава клана Ройярд предусмотрительно самоустраняется даже от возникновения возможных дискуссий об этике, морали и мрачной эстетики происходящего в этом доме.  
Регис умоляюще смотрит испуганными глазами на Настоящего Ноблесс.  
У Рэйзела как всегда печальное и беспомощное лицо живущего в собственном мире фантазий мальчика.  
Его верный слуга никогда этого не замечал, или не принимал во внимание, но даже Мастер иногда боится своего дворецкого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не уверена, в выражении "дворецкий", хотела заменить, но аллюзия на того самого Темного все-таки забавна


	3. Модифицированные проиграли

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> заявка: Трио ГМО проиграли, реакция Франкенштейна

Проиграли.  
Все они давно и окончательно проиграли.  
Превратились в искалеченные, сломанные, ни на что не годные, игрушки.  
Франкештейн прошел мимо большого, искусно декорированного под мраморный грот, алькова, где на незастланной огромной кровати безвольной секс-куклой раскинулось изящное тело Такео. Запрограммированная на неустанное получение удовлетворения секс-машина по привычке среагировала на чужое движение, недвусмысленно приглашающе раздвигая ноги. На мгновенье ему показалось, что в когда-то пронзительно-голубых ясных глазах промелькнула тень узнавания.   
Что ж, тем хуже для него.   
Проходя мимо постоянно тихо гудящей серверной, ученый заметил окутанное бесчисленными проводами, вживленное напрямую в сеть, почти потерявшее материальный вес тело хакера.   
Тао уже намертво сросся с новой компьтерной системой и его отделение от всеобщей сети было практически невозможно.  
Лучше, и в то же время, хуже остальных приспособился к новому положению М-Двадцать первый.  
В нескольких пробных боях он завоевал уважение и почет среди остальных бойцов, выступающих на «гладиаторском» ринге. В последней решающей схватке с лидером, он добился звания вожака самой могущественной и многочисленной команды «файтеров».  
При приближении постороннего, потенциально опасного незнакомца, новый модифицированный телохранитель Хозяина, мирно лежащий у его ног, поднял голову и угрожающе обнажил клыки.  
\- Добрый вечер, Кромбел, вижу мои подчиненные все-таки проиграли твоей команде - тихо произнес самому себе ученый, а вслух поприветствовал нового главу Союза очередной насмешкой – Вижу ты скатился до того, что подбираешь жалкие крохи, упавшие с моего стола. Жалкие объедки… Позволь представить моих новых…друзей.  
Франкенштейн театральным жестом повел рукой, приглашая войти модифицированных Юну, Икхана и Шинву.


	4. Преступление. Убийство. (Forbrydelsen) История Тао

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все было как всегда. Почти. За столом пустовали три места, Раджека, Шинву и Истинного ноблесс, Рэйзела...  
> ужасы, смерть персонажа, стеб, пародия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В отношении Тао у меня существуют сомнения - я не уверена, что он может быть "абсолютно дарк!" или абсолютно "белый и пушистый". Дело в том, что он слишком отвлеченный и умозрительно восприимчив. Для меня он ассоциируется с выражением из "Ходячий замок" - "увиливатель".  
> Логика у него парадоксальна и нагляднее всего характеризуется так: Знак Водолея - символ "воздух под давлением" Душно. Нечем дышать. Гроза нужна. Нужно бросить бомбу.  
> Достигает целей извилистым путем, не всегда соизмеряясь с затратами и выгодой (ср."стрелять из пушек по воробьям") и в конце оказывается, что он собственно и не знает зачем все затевал, цели никакой в общем-то и не было. Трикстер.

Очередной беспокойный день подходил к концу.  
Все было как всегда. Почти. За столом пустовали три места, Раджека, Шинву и Истинного ноблесс, Рэйзела.  
Дети были подавлены и молчаливы. Сейра от имени всех обитателей особняка выразила сочувствие Юне, Икхану и Суйи.  
\- Вот уж никто не подозревал, что с ним случится такое...  
Ву Икхан, более осведомленный о всех подробностях происшествия дождался когда девочки выйдут на кухню, чтобы помочь Такео с уборкой. Потому что М-21 вот уже третий день отсутствовал. Директор сообщил, что оборотень внезапно попросил отпуск, чтобы навестить дальних родственников где-то на Аляске. Обещал привести пеммикан и сушеную рыбу. Воблу.  
По крайней мере так было написано в его смс-сообщении.  
Без его едких саркастических замечаний рассказ маленького программиста выглядел особенно неестественным и жутковатым. Мол, Хан Шинву подрался с какими-то очередными уличными хулиганами и получил серьезное ранение с большой потерей крови. А самое главное, в кровь парня попала какая-то странная инфекция. Говорили, что это сильнодействующий редкий яд наподобие кураре, от которого человек синеет, задыхается и становится необычайно агрессивным и неуправляемым. А потом у него внезапно случается разрыв сердца, у него вытекает вся кровь и раскисают мозги, так что труп приходится хоронить в закрытом гробу, чтобы не пугать родственников и пришедших отдать последний долг дружбы одноклассников.  
Тут явились заплаканные девчонки и Сейра бросила предостерегающий взгляд на Региса. Тот деликатно перевел разговор на другую тему.  
Суйи засобиралась на репетицию и ушла пораньше, в сопровождении Такео.  
У Юны без седоволосого аджосси тоже собственно не было особенных причин задерживаться в доме директора, разве что надо было в соответствии с ритуалом помянуть Раджека, который полетел на стажировку в Париж и разбился в недавней авиационной катастрофе. Жители Южной Кореи не особо следили за событиями на Европейском континенте, но если верить словам Франкенштейна самолет разгерметизировался на высоте 10 000 метров и ни у кого из 56 пассажиров не было ни единого шанса. Кстати, самолет был из частной авиакомпании с каких-то внутренних европейских авиалиний.  
Наступило неловкое и продолжительное молчание. Затем Ву Икхан спохватился и поинтересовался здоровьем Рэя.  
У директора внезапно запотели очки и запершило в горле, поэтому отвечать пришлось бессменному ведущему развлекательных передач и ответственному за светскую беседу Тао.  
"Мастер....Рэй вынужден был отправиться в специальный госпиталь, санаторий закрытого типа, высоко в горах. В связи с обострением хронического заболевания.  
Вы же читали книгу Ремарка "Три товарища"? В условиях разреженного горного воздуха у больных ...этим заболеванием наблюдается положительная динамика и стойкая последующая ремиссия" .  
Внезапно директор спохватился, что время уже почти десять часов.  
\- Сейра очень опечалена и расстроена смертью Шинву, честно говоря, мне, как вашему первому и единственному лечащему врачу, кажется, что ей надо отвлечься от тягостных напоминаний о случившемся и некоторое время вообще не встречаться с бывшими одноклассниками бедного мальчика. Как ты думаешь, Регис, тебе одному можно доверить сопровождение Юны и Икхана ?  
Разумеется, кто как не последний представитель клана Ландегрэ способен обеспечить надежную и элегантную защиту юным представителям человечества.  
Возвращаясь домой стремительным, но чрезвычайно элегантным галопом, можно даже сказать довольно неуклюжим паркуром по крышам и по малоосвещенным улицам мегаполиса, юная красноглазая нежить внезапно столкнулась с необычным атмосферным явлением. Метрах в пяти над плоской застекленной террасой бизнес-центра зависли, а затем плавно поплыли странные зеленоватые огоньки. Чуткий слух юного ноблесс уловил тихий посвист стремительно рассекаемого воздуха, перед глазами мелькнула неясная тень и в голове тотчас зазвенело, как в полупустой копилке с мелкими монетами. Кто-то очень большой и чудовищно знакомый схватил Региса за шиворот и встряхнул, словно маленького слепого котенка. Потом наступила темнота и в этой непроглядной тьме кто-то случайно и очень основательно наступил на ногу ошарашенному пареньку.  
Ничего особенного, фонарик и фосфоресцирующая краска на черной закрывающей смутно узнаваемое лицо маске.  
"Кажется, я провалил очередное задание Франкенштейна", - напоследок подумалось Регису.  
А потом наступила Тьма - и больше ничего, как у Стивена Кинга.

 

Очнулся ноблесс в ярко освещенной, выложенной знакомым светло-голубым кафелем подземной комнате. Возле одной стены стоял деревянный верстак с какими-то странными пыточными инструментами. Возле другой сидел, прислонившись спиной к чистеньким голубым плиткам Такео.  
\- Как ты оказался здесь? - Регис от волнения не смог справиться с голосом и невольно зарделся, услышав, что голос "дал петуха". Наступление того самого загадочного периода "совершеннолетия" давало о себе знать такими вот вспышками гормональной активности и другими непроизвольными отклонениями от нормы.  
Снайпер молча мотнул головой, указывая на кого-то третьего, стоящего за его спиной.  
\- Скучали по мне? - попытался разрядить напряженную обстановку чопорный домовладелец, с точностью воспроизведя коронную фразу сериального преступника. С той самой радостной непринужденностью и гадостной улыбочкой Джима Мориарти.  
От неожиданности у Ландегрэ чуть не случился сердечный приступ, у, на первый взгляд абсолютно целого Такео - приступ рвоты, а у Франкенштейна - прилив крови к мужским половым органам. Попросту говоря - эрекция.  
Вид у безумного ученого был лихорадочно возбужденный, глаза необычайно ярко и похотливо блестели, а слегка подрагивающие от нетерпения пальцы с трудом застегнули цепочку полицейских стальных наручников на одном из запястий Такео.  
\- Видишь ли, Регис, путем долгих и напряженных размышлений я пришел к основному принципу древней науки гомеопатия, что подобное должно быть излечено только ему подобным. Скажем, если тебя ударили по щеке, подставь другую... гм, в общем, я решил поэкспериментировать с различными видами крови. Если Мастер использует свои силы и кровь, сотворяя с презренными негодяями и изменниками такое... Короче, если он тратит собственные жизненные ресурсы на создание пространства крови, то может именно из крови он и должен черпать новые силы для жизни?  
Снайпер с отвращением сплюнул на кафельный пол. "С такого пола очень удобно стирать кровавые разводы," - мелькнула шальная мысль у молодого не-человека.  
Ученый принял эти вялые телодвижения пленников за разрешение продолжать свои умственные заключения и с воодушевлением продолжил.  
\- Сначала я пытался подсунуть Мастеру просто овечью кровь. Кровь жертвенных агнцев, золотых тельцов. Ну и прочих домашних животных... Но ни одна из моих ранних попыток не принесла желаемого результата. Затем я попробовал напоить его кровью обычного человека, белого, азиата, негра, семенной...нет, это не из этой серии опытов, менструальной кровью девственниц... А потом меня вдруг осенило! Только аристократическая кровь чистокровных ноблесс годится для такой необыкновенной личности, как Мастер!  
На этом моменте вдохновленного собственной речью Франкенштейна посетил непродолжительный ступор, вызванный нахлынувшим чувством и дурными воспоминаниями.  
\- Я пробовал лечить Мастера настоем из лекарственных трав с примесью крови высокородного главы клана. Может быть он был чересчур молод? Или девственен? А может все дело в том, что старший брат был не инициирован... Может быть истинное могущество ноблесс состоит в том, что жизненная субстанция вместе с некими физическими и психическими свойствами личности должна переходить и накапливаться от одного существа к другому?  
Ужас отразился на помертвевшем от острой пронзительной догадки лице юного и невинного пока еще Региса.  
\- Так это ты уничтожил Раджека?  
О чем-то задумавшийся Франкенштейн на мгновение отвлекся от своих черных мыслей и подтвердил все страшные подозрения обоих пленников.  
\- Это был первый эксперимент с чистой кровью не инициированного благородного. Потом я попробовал ввести Мастеру сыворотку крови вампира, выпившего полу...в общем, оборотня.  
Ну, и само собой, кровь юной девственной ноблесс, выпившей кровь обычного человека...  
\- Вот почему Раэль срочно сбежал в Лукедонию, а Сейра чувствует себя такой...виноватой.  
\- Ну вы же понимаете, что ради Мастера я, да и не только я, но и остальные, готовы на многое...  
\- Так ты предлагаешь мне унизиться до состояния тупого животного и уронить честь благородного ноблесс...  
\- Ну да, - Франкенштейн вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака стетоскоп, коробочку с контактными линзами, похлопал по наружным карманам. - Где же он? Ах, вот ...  
В бледной руке холодно и жестоко сверкнул скальпель.  
\- Видишь ли, регенерация Такео не позволит тебе полностью насладиться этим волнующим моментом... Видом вытекающей крови, ее сладковатым запахом и медным вкусом...  
Франкенштейн обстоятельно и со знанием дела закатал рукава рубашки модифицированного парня. Ослабил галстучный узел и распахнул ворот.  
Яростное возмущение вскипело в потрясенной душе будущего главы клана.  
\- Спокойно, Регис, я - Дубровский, - пошутил ученый и как бы невзначай взмахнул рукой с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой. Палочка приняла-таки свой истинный грозный вид, облик Темного копья и маленький ноблесс был намертво пригвожден к кафельному полу. Самый кончик оружия Франкенштейна поразил Ландегрэ в ахиллово сухожилие, так что юный наследник был вынужден прервать свой благородный порыв, попытавшись сразиться с обезумевшим директором и спасти несчастного Такео. Снайперу душегуб ловким движением рук успел намертво пригвоздить к стене левую руку. Остро отточенный кусок металла так и остался в ладони снайпера, не давая затягиваться ране, и причиняя модифицированному необычайные страдания.  
\- Ты уже чувствуешь этот запах, Регис? Запах паленой кожи, девяностопроцентного медицинского спирта и формальдегида? Что если я на память забальзамирую и сохраню для твоего друга Тао, это восхитительное совершенное тело?  
Снайперу сквозь розовую пелену уплывающего сознания почудилось, что он уже слышал где-то что-то похожее.  
Да, на Региса уже начал действовать этот дурманящий аромат секса, насилия, жажды крови и вседозволенности. Он с остервенением рванулся вперед и оставив в качестве небольшого жертвоприношения кусочек подметки от башмака и небольшой клочок хлопчатобумажного гольфа, за который вполне мог сойти обычный для человека с нормальными ногами и ростом, носок, прильнул к стекающей по обнаженной руке Такео струйке крови .  
\- Артериальная... - С готовностью подтвердил восхитительные вкусовые ощущения Региса директор. - Первая группа с модификацией по типу Б. Хочешь я установлю для твоего удобства капельницу в самом интимном месте? В шейке.  
Разум мальчишки окончательно помутился, бледные губы Такео исходили кроваво-розовыми пузырями. Новообращенный вампир плотнее прижался к постепенно холодеющей голой коже своего донора. Запах волос Такео смешивался с еле уловимым запахом пота и мужского одеколона, длинно изогнутая шея уже отливала мраморной белизной и юный вампир торопливо вгрызался в остывающую плоть отрастающими на глазах отвратительными клыками, стремясь поглотить последние затухающие удары остывающего сердца.  
Поглощенный новыми ощущениями юный Ландегрэ забыл о потенциальной угрозе своей собственной жизни и заметил приближающегося Франкенштейна слишком поздно. Ученый сверкая безумными голубыми глазами уже вонзал в сонную артерию Ландегрэ огромный десятикубовый шприц...  
\- Ты! - В яростном голосе Региса вспыхнули остатки растоптанного самолюбия и попранной былой гордости. Он попытался призвать к себе всю имеющуюся в его распоряжении свободную волю сверхчеловека и стремительно исчезающие крохи благородства. - Убийца Раджека, М-21, Шинву, и наконец Такео, это ты! Я тебя вычислил!

 

\- Поздно.  
В голосе рассказчика страшного комментария к жуткой игре под названием " Русская Мафия" прозвучали обреченные замогильные ноты.  
В гостиной, где сидели все игроки стараниями хакера выключился свет, наступило поистине гробовое молчание.  
Тао, вместо того, чтобы просто сообщить "Город засыпает, город просыпается, умерло столько-то человек и по-видимому их убила мафия" сочинил целую эпопею-триллер, шокировав участников чересчур разыгравшейся буйной фантазией.  
\- Это я еще про БСДМ не успел ничего прочитать, - не преминул скромно прокомментировать собственную историю хакер.  
\- Ну, если карточка "киллер", как вы уже все догадались, была у меня, - нарушил кладбищенскую тишину невозмутимо сверкающий стальными нотками голос домовладельца, - то у Региса, я полагаю, была карта "начальник полиции". Что-то наш комиссар Мэгрэ не слишком спешил распутывать это дело.  
В ночном небе стали поодиночке проявляться напуганные страшной историей хакера робкие моргающие звезды.  
\- А у тебя, Тао, слишком живое воображение.  
В темноте было слышно, как яростно чешется блохастый полувервольф, сдерживает икоту боящийся показаться всем на глаза бесстыжий потенциальный вампир Регис. Медитирует в попытке отрешиться от извращенных фантазий товарища Такео.  
Скромно демонстрирует ледяное самурайское спокойствие Сейра.  
Раэль шумно офигивает, пытаясь произвести это офигевание насколько возможно тише.  
В общем, полуночное собрание полноценного состава Рыцарей было признано наконец-то закрытым и состоявшимся.  
\- В следующий раз назначим ведущим кого угодно, только не Тао.  
\- Шеф, а куда это вы в неурочный час так спешно намыливаетесь?  
Франкенштейн в полном боевом комплекте - смокинг и черный галстук-бабочка с достоинством повернул выключатель и оценивающе сощурил ледяные бесстрастные, с еле заметным стальным оттенком маньяческие глаза.  
\- Возникли неотложные дела в Лукедонии, соберу там немного минеральных грязей, лекарственных трав, приготовлю потом из них великолепную "зубровку" и самое натуральное слабительное. Кстати, никто из модифицированных не желает передать личный привет работникам Центрального Аппарата?  
Во вновь наступившей ночной тишине было слышно, как стрекочут ночные цикады или все-таки голодные и злые кузнечики.  
Высокородный Рэйзел-ним тихо и покойно посапывал в своей постели.  
Во сне ему снилась какая-то реборновская беготня с мафией, десятилетней базукой и маленькими человечками-аркобалено.  
В фиолетовых облаках с чувством собственного достоинства и осознанием собственной невъебенной элегантности дефилировали толстые крылатые радужные пони, время от времени выпуская на свет очередную порцию разноцветных порхающих бабочек.

15 Март 2017


	5. Метаморфоза. дарк! Франкенштейн еще, по отношению к Рэйзелу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> вместо пересказа, который займет больше места вы можете послушать композицию Tiamat - Alteration X 10.  
> А потом еще и попытаться вникнуть в содержание.  
> Короче, Франкенштейн потихоньку травит Рэя

Это будет не больно…  
Франкенштейн-ученый смешивает особый коктейль, это необходимо было сделать уже давно.  
Героиня (героиновая, псилоцибиновая, мескалиновая, псилоциновая, вшивая окситоциновая сучка)… Неважен сам факт появления очередного надоедливого персонажа в их одинокой замкнутой жизни, важен сам факт присутствия осложняющего его идеальный план фактора.  
Ведь важен даже не сам Мастер, как уникальная неповторимая личность, а дух, который он олицетворяет, это его «высокомерное высочество».  
Разве загвоздка не в том, что Он единственный оставшийся в живых потомок истинных Ноблесс, наделенных особым даром и особенными полномочиями?  
\- Мастер, - с положенной долей уважительности и почтения произносит Франкенштейн-дворецкий, склоняя голову, принося свежезаваренный чай. Красивая, освященная веками аристократического превосходства, традиция.  
\- Если бы у меня оставался наследник, которому я мог бы доверить возложенные на меня обязанности, - роняет в тихую пустоту одиночества, разделенного на двоих, утомленный одними и теми же сомнениями Рэйзел. – Я бы тотчас же отправился в вечный сон.  
Франкенштейн-слуга смахивает несуществующие пылинки с накрахмаленных до ледяного тоскливого хруста салфеток, и молча склоняет голову.  
«Без сомнения, это решило бы все возникающие проблемы, с отсутствием или недостаточностью жизненных сил у Мастера, либо с несостоявшимся сватовством к будущему Лорду»  
Нет, он не допустит ни единой ошибки.  
Не предоставит ни единого шанса возникнуть хотя бы намеку на слабую призрачную надежду.  
Горькая участь быть одиночками, со слабым оттенком ментола и диких трав, разделенная только на них двоих.  
Франкенштейн разливает превосходно заваренный чай, слегка улыбаясь своим пронзительно-ясным и чистым мыслям.  
Никакого намека на что-либо плотское, низменное, пробуждающее скотские чувственные желания…  
Ценою каких усилий, настойчиво и методично, он подавлял в себе эти грязные, недостойные касаться хотя бы намеком этого высшего существа, мысли.  
Наконец он свободен от бремени смертной плоти.  
Точно такой же как Он.  
Франкенштейн-идеальный любовник.  
Божественный в своей дьявольской сверхчеловеческой сути, Ангел.  
Бессмертный. Стерильный. И такой же бесполый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Франкенштейн стремится во всем соответствовать своему хозяину.  
> Раз у Мастера ни на кого не "стоит", то не лучше ли накапать обоим по "пять капель" брома?  
> ПС. Бром вроде как по сказкам выдавали солдатам, чтобы они ничего "не хотели"


	6. дарк!Раджек и дарк!Рэйзел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ноблесс все-таки пьют кровь, в том числе модифицированных

\- Знаешь, Раджак, - немного заплетающимся, словно он опьянел от каких-нибудь психоактивных веществ или алкоголя, задумчиво проговорил Тао. - Знаешь, то, что вы, вампиры, совсем не нуждаетесь в живой человеческой крови - звучит немного разочаровывающе и обидно...Сразу теряется часть этакого темного, мрачного очарования древних легенд и мифов.  
\- Я же тебе говорю, мы - не вампиры, а всего лишь создатели этих ужасных существ, - мягко, но настойчиво пытался угомонить хакера, затронувшего болезненную для аристократов тему, Раджак.  
Как всегда, после купания в восстанавливающем растворе Франкенштейна, кровь модифицированных приобретала немного странноватый, но от этого еще более изысканный хмельной оттенок, однако труднее всего было ухитряться скрывать свою потребность в этой субстанции от самого ученого и от других могущественных существ, например, оборотней.  
Обманывать так жестоко этих, и без того несчастных людей, казалось старшему брату Кертье слишком немилосердным и жестоким.  
Впрочем, Ноблесс с помощью Контроля разума обманывал своего слугу веками...


	7. дарк! или не совсем дарк!Такео. Колечко

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Длинный армейский нож для выживания плохо фиксировался в ладони из-за обилия склизкой крови.  
> Как же маньяки умудряются всего лишь за несколько часов аккуратно расчленить тело, да еще и стерильно прибраться в рефрижераторе или своей импровизированной «операционной»?

Тао уже устал. Вымотался. И морально и физически. Если бы не Такео…  
Хакер бросил расфокусированный ошалелый взгляд в сторону своего боевого товарища.  
Длинный армейский нож для выживания плохо фиксировался в ладони из-за обилия склизкой крови.  
Парень буквально по локоть в крови вгрызался в остывшее равнодушное, скользкое тело.  
Что ни говори, а работа у палачей и мясников просто адская.   
Если бы не работающая на всю катушку вытяжная вентиляция и мощная холодильная установка, то обоих давно бы стошнило от головокружительно рвотной смеси запахов: пота, свернувшейся и еще подтекающей свежей крови, желчи, распотрошенных кишок…  
К тому же оба совсем не такие уж знатоки анатомии. Вот если бы всадить 11-граммовый кусочек свинца в точно определенное место, или нейтрализовать противника ударами по рефлекторным точкам или всего лишь вывихнуть суставы…  
Как же маньяки умудряются всего лишь за несколько часов аккуратно расчленить тело, да еще и стерильно прибраться в рефрижераторе или своей импровизированной «операционной»?  
Снайпер хищно оскалился, когда дело зашло совсем в тупик. Пришлось применить собственную сверхчеловеческую силу, разрывая неподатливое тело голыми руками. В складском ангаре отчетливо прозвучал звук разрываемой плоти и омерзительно лопающихся, словно барабанная перепонка внутри тебя самого, связок и сухожилий.   
Тао прикусил тыльную сторону ладони. Тонко настроенный музыкальный слух хакера словно взрывался при влажном, чмокающем хрусте тонких, неподатливых косточек.   
Такео с перекошенным от отвращения и закипающего холодного бешенства лицом наконец-то вспорол коротким, сточенным до состояния сапожного шила, кинжалом то ли головогрудь, то ли уже брюхо диковинного трупа.  
Ко всему прочему, «дэашники» небезосновательно подозревали, что существо определенно было разумным.  
Конкурентам Союза удалось скрестить ДНК акулы, китов и еще каких-то дельфинов, превратив обыкновенных млекопитающих и рыб в омерзительное подобие полукитов-полурусалок с невообразимой анатомией мутантов из кошмарного будущего.   
Вместо того, чтобы просто убить этих страшных или несчастных полуразумных существ непосредственное начальство в лице Кранца, а значит и секретаря Айрис Юрия требовало тщательнейшим образом изучить содержимое трех многокамерных желудков этих объектов.  
По слухам, кто-то из этих экспериментальных рыбешек проглотил некое золотое и очень ценное с точки зрения управления миром, мутантами и полуросликами колечко.  
На самом деле это была дешевая бижутерия, преподнесенная Айрис давным-давно тайным воздыхателем и была дорога скорее как память о подростковой влюбленности, чем могущественный артефакт Саурона.  
Это была самая трогательная сторона Айрис-Тейры.  
Старший братик Такео точно бы умилился.

**Author's Note:**

> No hope in sight  
> Daylight before them dies  
> Enshrined the horrified  
> No hope in sight
> 
> PARADISE LOST - No Hope In Sight


End file.
